And He Smiles
by geektastic08
Summary: The end of season 4 of the Originals, klamille style (one shot).


Klaus staggered back, falling down, clutching his heart, struggling to remove the white oak shrapnel. In the distance he heard screams, yelling, crying. His enemy's smug face was replaced with one of anguish as their heart was ripped out. Klaus' vision turned hazy, he rapidly blinked, trying to remain aware. He felt the white oaks poison spreading through his body, making him hot. Hands were suddenly on him, touching his chest.

"Too many small broken pieces."

"Can't get them all out in time."

The white oak stake had been broken up, crushed to smithereens actually. Klaus thought his murderer clever. Dahlia turned the white oak stake to fog, Aurora made bullets, but this...Klaus shut his eyes.

"Get Freya!"

Klaus heard footsteps in the distance, running away.

 _It was a bright, warm, sunny day. Klaus was sitting on a bench. The sound of heels clicking against the ground echoed around him. Before Klaus could guess where he was, a breeze blew and Klaus caught a scent. One he hadn't smelled in years but would recognize anywhere. Klaus turned to his right._ There _she was, standing no more than two feet away, radiant as ever. Blond hair shining, green eyes bright, full lips parted in a familiar smile._

 _"I've been waiting for you to show up."_

 _Klaus' eyes were wide with shock. "Camille."_

"What did he say?" Freya took the time to ask.

They had moved Klaus into his bedroom. Hayley and Elijah shared a look, their supernatural hearing caught the whisper of Klaus' true love.

"He called Cami's name." Hayley said. "Is he going to make it?"

Elijah was staring at his brother, eyes brimming with tears. Klaus' face was pale, he was slowly desiccating.

"I'm doing all I can." Freya was sitting next to Klaus' bed, arms outstretched over his body in concentration. "I'm holding back the white oak for as long as I can but there are pieces already lodged in his heart."

"There's nothing we can do?" Elijah snapped.

Freya didn't flinch at his tone, she knew it was out of worry for their brother. Rebekah had gone to get Hope from the place they hid her during the battle, maybe Klaus' miracle child could pull off one last miracle.

 _Klaus' lips trembled with emotion. "You aren't real." He dreamt of Cami nearly every night but this was too close to her likeness. It was a cruel joke._

 _Cami sat down beside him and cocked her head to the side. "Sure I am." She took Klaus' hand in hers. The contact made electricity shoot through Klaus' body. "But to prove it..." Cami recited facts about Klaus, things only he could've told her._

 _Without a shadow of a doubt Klaus knew this was his Camille. His fingers caressed her cheek. "Where are we? Why are you here?"_

 _Cami's eyes shined, with tears Klaus realized. He wanted to wipe them away. "Remember what you told me? Our last conversation?"_

 _"I will carry you with me." Klaus replayed that day too many times in his mind._

 _Cami smiled, making Klaus smile in return. "Yes, and have, but before that. About where you will go on in your own time and join me?" Klaus nodded. "It's time." Cami squeezed his hand. "I got special permission to guide you."_

 _"Permission?" Klaus' brow furrowed._

 _Cami laughed. "I'll explain later."_

 _Klaus looked around again, the world had begun to fill in. They were on a street in the French Quarter. Vendors sold, painters were immersed in their work._

 _"It's almost time." Klaus looked at Cami in alarm. She put an arm around him, to calm his fears. "Don't worry it'll all be over soon."_

"Daddy!" Hope cried, running over at the sight of her father's rapidly decaying body. Her eyes searched Freya's frantically. "He isn't burning."

"Because I'm holding it back." Freya gritted out.

Hope put her hands on her father's body and knew it was too late. At age 10, she was a witch prodigy and more connected to nature than any being on the planet. Hope knew it was simply Klaus' time. Tears started streaming down her face. Her father lived too many lives for one man.

Klaus' eyes opened one last time. He took in his daughter's face. Her beautiful features in disarray, blue eyes filled with sadness. Klaus he used the last of his energy to squeeze her small fingers. "I love you." He managed to get out.

"I love you too."

Klaus took in Rebekah, who sobbed in Marcel's arms, Hayley watching on silently, tears running down her face. Freya's hunched form, blood dripping from her nose as she tried to delay the inevitable. Elijah's hand on her back, steadying her. "All of you." The words cost too much energy. Klaus could no longer feel his arms or legs. He had sacrificed himself for his family and Klaus knew he was dying surrounded by people who loved him. He knew he deserved far less.

 _Everything was brighter, Klaus could see more, now that he was closer to the end. More streets popped up, people, music filled the air, but Klaus focused on Camille. He'd gone too long without seeing her face. Cami stayed beside him, making sure he was comfortable. They kept touching each other, making sure the other was real and wouldn't leave. Klaus knew he was ready. A streetlight by the bench didn't shine with a magical fire like the rest. Almost time._

Hope tearfully recited an incantation and tore her eyes off of her father as she saw the shadow cover every inch of his body. "Auntie Freya, you can let him go now."

"He'll burn."

Hope smiled sadly. "I know."

Freya looked to Elijah, who nodded his head and ceased her magic. Klaus' body immediately caught aflame but thanks to Hope's spell, the fire was contained in a boundary spell. They all watched solemnly as the flames consumed him.

 _The streetlight blazed with a bright fire. Cami and Klaus looked at it then smiled at each other._

 _"So, what now?" Klaus asked._

 _Cami's grin was ear to ear. "Its been so long since I heard that cute accent."_

 _Klaus coaxed Cami closer until they were a hairs breath apart and kissed her soundly. When they finally came up for air, Cami's gasp made Klaus smile all the more. "It's been so long since I tasted those sweet lips."_

 _Cami blushed as they stood, walking arm in arm. "Still a charmer."_

 _Klaus pulled Cami to him again. "I love you Camille." Klaus murmured after kissing her again. He hadn't said it enough when she was alive and it haunted him every day. Klaus would hesitate no longer._

 _Cami smiled, "Let's go."_

 _Klaus laughed only slightly put out Cami didn't return the statement, "Go where?"_

 _"We're going to Italy to ride a gondola. We have all the time in the world but I wanted my first ride to be with you, so c'mon." Cami pulled him along playfully. "Hey," Cami stood in front of him and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you too."_

 _And he smiles._


End file.
